Accidental Addiction
by Lyakan
Summary: What happens when you give Sesshomaru chocolate?  Will he become hyper or just plain sick?  How will Kagome help him?  One Shot!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own a Sesshomaru Plushy!!!! Sesshy's mine!!!!

Summary: What happens when you give Sesshomaru chocolate? Will he become hyper or just plain sick? How will Kagome help him? One Shot!

Accidental Addiction 

Kagome watch as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fight each other. They have been going at this for about an hour since she got back.

Flashback 

Kagome crawled out of the Bone Eaters Well and sat on the side of the rim. Her black hair swaying side to side as the wind blew. Her white and green school uniform rippled with the slight breeze as her chocolate brown eyes glimmered in the suns rays. Letting out a brief sigh, she picked up her yellow backpack and was about to head towards Kaede's Village until Inuyasha came crashing through the forest. Kagome jumped and looked in the direction where Inuyasha came from. Out of nowhere a white fuzzy image came zooming out of the forest and landed next to Inuyasha. Who was it but none other than Sesshomaru himself. His long, smooth, silver hair reflecting in the suns rays, his pure golden eyes staring down at Inuyasha holding no entertainment what so ever, his face showing no expression. Two magenta stripes lining down both sides of his cheeks and a purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead resembling his as the ruler of the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother, has been going after the Tetsaiga for 2 yrs ever since Inuyasha has received the sword. Since Naraku came into the situation of life and death, Sesshomaru has avoided us for about 4 yrs strait and only goes after Inuyasha for the whereabouts of Naraku. Inuyasha started getting up again, but Sesshomaru only pushed him back down again, which made Inuyasha only madder.

"BASTARD!!!! GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru, with his good hearing and all, practically felt deaf after that and so started to growl. "Inuyasha, if you do not wish to see yourself dead then you will tell me where Naraku is hiding." he order, still keeping his expressionless face on. "I'm telling ya I ain't gotta clue!!!" Inuyasha, who still had his Tetsaiga in his hand, swung the transformed sword up towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged it with ease and so the fight began.

End Flashback

Kagome was getting tired of this endless fight and so decided to end it…herself. "Inuyasha..." Kagome started. Inuyasha stopped and turned around to face her, waiting for the worst. '_Oh shit…'_ Inuyasha thought. She took a deep breath and then…"SIT!!!!!" THUMP! Inuyasha went head first into the ground. "Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!!!!!!!!!!" More smashing could be heard and then it went silent. When the dust subsided, there lying in the 3 inch crater was Inuyasha himself. Kagome mutter something about half-breeds and then started heading towards the village.

"Miko."

Kagome kept on walking away, ignoring the icy lord that called her out.

"Miko…" this time the voice growled it out louder but still she ignored it.

That didn't mean she kept on walking…Kagome just stood there not moving. She kept clenching and unclenching her hands into fists and she made the slightest scowl she could muster. At the little act she was putting on, Sesshomaru couldn't help my smirk…yes people, Sesshomaru _**actually**_ smirked.

Sesshomaru walked up to the girl. Kagome's scowl got louder but that didn't bother Sesshomaru. In fact, it made Sesshomaru's smirk widen a bit. Yep…now it's turning into a smile. Think how _**would **_ Sesshomaru look like if he _**did**_ smile. When Sesshomaru got close enough to the girl, she did something he never had felt before…she turned around and kicked him where _the_ _sun don't shine_…and at this tactic…he even dropped his emotionless mask. The rest of the group however was just plain shocked. Inuyasha, after recovering from all the 'sits', just burst out laughing at the pain his brother was in. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were trying not to laugh but managed to just stifle some giggles and Kilala just mewed.

During the brothers' fight, Sesshomaru's group came into view. Both Rin and Jaken were just as shocked but not as shocked as Jaken was. Jaken was so shocked, that he just fainted in his spot. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, wan't doing well with all of this. He cursed himself for not seeing that coming at him, to be so preoccupied with the girls act…the _**girl's**_ act...she was faking her departure just to get Sesshomaru to go over to her…oh how he hated that girl, but he was also impressed…to have the strength and guts to face off Sesshomaru one on one was just pure skill. Now _**that's one thing **_he _**likes**_ about the girl.

Sesshomaru put back on his expressionless face and stood up, trying not to show how much that _**did**_ hurt. Kagome didn't even see who she kicked until she opened her eyes. She gasped at who was in front of her. "Se…Sesshomaru….oh Kami I'm so sorry…I thought you were Inuyasha…" she said, starring at Inuyasha from behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru tried his best not to even laugh at the girl's statement but managed a nod. Kagome blushed a bit at her mistake and walked around Sesshomaru towards her yellow backpack. Sesshomaru, still standing in the same place he was left, turned around to face the miko once again. He watched as she rummaged around her bag saying something like 'Where is it?' of like an 'I know it's here somewhere.' Finally, he heard her say 'Found it!' did he realize what she was looking for.

From Kagome's point of view, she had finally found her bag of chocolates she saved for the gang. She turned around to the group and held out the bag of chocolates. Everyone just looked at her to the bag, confused at what she was showing them. They all sat in silence until Sesshomaru broke it by saying, "Miko, what is that strange bag with an unfamiliar scent to it?"

Kagome look at him for a while until making an 'o' look to her mouth and saying, "Oh…yeah, kind of forgot you guys don't know what this is…" she smiled weakly. Everyone just blinked at the same time. Kagome sweat dropped, '_Nice going Kagome! You totally forgot to explain!_'

She coughed and everyone looked at her once again. "This here is a bag as Sesshomaru put it as…" she was interrupted by a slight snort from in front of her as she glared at him then continued with what she was saying, "…as I was saying, this is a bag but inside is a food from my time called chocolate." If you thought everyone was confused before, then you should she how much more confused they are now. "Chokelight? What is a chokelight?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome giggle and said, "No, it's not _chokelight_ it's _chocolate_."

Once again Sesshomaru spoke up, "Is it edible?" Kagome looked at him, "Yes, it is…I just said it was food, right?"

"Indeed." was all Sesshomaru said as he started walking towards her again. Kagome, not even frightened by his movement towards her opened the bag and handed a piece of chocolate towards Sesshomaru. He stopped a few inches from her and looked down towards her hand to see the strange substance that she called 'chocolate'. "I know you don't eat human food but at least you should try it and I also know that it's not good for dogs to eat chocolate, but I heard from one of my friends that they won't get sick or die from it if they have a little piece. Since you are at a perfect height and age, I believe it won't do any harm to you." she said slightly shy. He looked up at her and then back down at her hand. He looked up back at her again and did a slight nod. Kagome was a taken back as to what Sesshomaru did. She then slowly took the rapper off the chocolate and handed him the small piece.

He politely took it, sniffed at it then put it in his mouth. Sesshomaru was shocked. He had never come a crossed something so…so good in his life like this. The sweetness of the chocolate was so good, he had to get more, but he couldn't do it where the girl could see, so he just nodded and said, "It is…acceptable." Kagome smiled and went on to the others and offered them some. Everyone had one except Jaken who said that 'human food was not his thing'. She just smiled and walked back over to her bag and placed the chocolate bag in her yellow backpack. Kagome stretched her arms above her head and let out a big sigh of relief.

"I think we may all be tired, exscpesially the children." she stated as she looked as the droopy eyelids of the two children. She smiled at the sight and then said, "Sesshomaru, your group is welcome to say the night with us if you'd like." Sesshomaru looked at her for a minute before nodding and then walking over to the nearest tree to sit next too.

"WHAT?!!!! KAGOME YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!!! THERE IS NO WAY THAT BASTARD IS GOING TO STAY HERE!!!! HE AND HIS PATHETIC MINIONS CAN GO SLEEP ON THE EDGE OF A CLIFF FOR ALL I CARE!!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted. Before Sesshomaru could react to what his brother had said, Kagome beat him to it…this girl _**is**_ really interesting. "Inuyasha…." Kagome said with a stern voice. Inuyasha gulped and started to run until Kagome yelled out at the top of her lungs, "SIT BOY!!!!!" A huge crash could be herd a cross the lands as the birds from the trees flew off from their perches. Sesshomaru tried again not to laugh at how pathetic Inuyasha looked right at this moment so he only focused on how the girl was throwing insults at his fallen body on the ground saying stuff like 'Don't you _**ever**_ say stuff like that again!' or 'It's not nice to swear in front of a little girl let alone a little girl that belongs to Sesshomaru!' and stuff like that.

Sesshomaru was surprised at the least but was defiantly very impressed with the miko standing up for his ward. As soon as Kagome was done shouting at Inuyasha, she walked over to Sesshomaru and said, "If you would like, I can let Rin sleep with me and Shippo." she said, pointing to her sleeping bag that was already rolled out for the night. Sesshomaru looked to where she was pointing at then back to her and nodded once again. "Very well." he said smoothly which sent chills up Kagome's spine and a blush on her face. Sesshomaru smirked at the sight and then looked away. Kagome, also looking away, turned around and started walking towards her bag so she can get her pajamas from her bag. She then walked behind a bush so she could get dressed.

Few Minutes Later

After everyone was asleep, Sesshomaru took this chance to get the so called 'chocolates' from her merchandise. He looked around to make sure his pathetic brother wan't in sight or was at least sleeping somewhere…ahh so he's still in the crater that the miko had him make…he chuckled softly, '_Idiotic half-breed…_'

Sesshomaru walked up to her back and stared at it for a moment. He had watched the miko work the strange object, now he must find where it was that she made it open. He searched around for a while until he finally found a silver metal piece hanging from the object. He slowly started to unzip it until he finally had it opened. Sesshomaru quietly searched through until he found what he was looking for. He started to pull it out until it made a loud crackling sound and stopped. He looked towards the girl and noticed that she only just stirred in her sleep. He looked to the others and then to his half-brother. They were all asleep to. He looked back down and then slowly as possible took the bag out without making too much noise and then disappeared with it into the forest.

In the Morning

Kagome awoke to the sunlight beaming in her face. She looked around at everyone and notices that they were all asleep…except for one individual person that was not present. She thought that he just went for a walk, so she shrugged it off. Kagome decided that she was going to start her day by having chocolate to wake her up, but when she reached for her backpack, she noticed that her bag was wide open. She gasped and started rummaging around her bag to see if her chocolates were there…they weren't. So Kagome could only think of one thing to do….she screamed.

Inuyasha, who was sleeping in his made crater, woke up with a jump start, with Tetsiaga at the ready and started shouting out 'Where is he?!' or like 'Let me yatte'm, let me yatte'm!!!' His hair was also a mess which looked like a huge puff ball, puffed out like it was. Sango and Miroku, who were sleeping on each other, woke up with a startled jump and a surprise. Miroku was rewarded with a loud slap from Sango and Sango was rewarded with a lip lock with Miroku. Shippo and Rin woke up screaming and then hiding under Kagome's sleeping bag cover. Jaken was so startled, that he nearly jumped nine feet into the air. Once everything was settling down, they all looked at Kagome. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??!!!!" Inuyasha screamed. "M…my…my chocolates were stolen!" she shouted. Inuyasha snorted. "Feh, who cares about that! I thought we were under attack you idiot!"

"Well they're what keeps me awake all the time we travel from place to place!" she retorted back at him. Inuyasha snorted again and sniffed the air. Once he found the sent of the chocolate, he started walking towards the sent. "This way." he said. Everyone followed, especially Jaken.

Couple Minutes Later

The group had finally come to a stop. Kagome saw something that looked like a bag littered on the forest ground. She ran towards it and saw that it was empty. "It's empty!" she shouted to the group.

"Who would want to eat _**all **_the chocolates?" she said to herself. Then something rustled in the bushes. Everyone got into position and was ready to attack whatever was out there. Then out of nowhere, a white blur came out of the bushes and pounced on Inuyasha. Inuyasha was about to attack whoever pounced on him until he stopped and looked up. He was shocked. _**Everyone**_ was shocked. There…sitting on top of Inuyasha was no other than his brother…Sesshomaru. (Just to tell you he's not in his true demon form…)

"Um…Sesshomaru?" Kagome said worriedly. Sesshomaru got off of Inuyasha and turned around to face Kagome. With a speed so fast that even Inuyasha couldn't make out, he ran to Kagome and……and …….hugged her? Kagome and the rest of the group were terribly surprised at his reaction but Kagome, in her state of being hugged by Sesshomaru, was blushing ten shades of red.

"Chocolate." Sesshomaru said super fast. Kagome was confused.

"What?" she asked, hoping to get the answer in a much slower pace.

"Chocolate." Sesshomaru repeated again but a tad bit slower. His tail was wagging back and forth very fast.

Kagome was very shocked for the answer she got, but…

"More…more, more, more." he kept repeating. His tail was wagging as fast as it can go.

…she had to admit…he did look really cute with his tail wagging like a little puppy.

She giggle and tried to see what she could get him to do before he…could….revert……back to…normal.

'_Oh shit! He's could either get very sick or die if he doesn't get it out of his system and fast!_' she thought to herself.

Kagome tries to turn her body towards the rest of the group, but couldn't on the count that she was still being _**hugged**_ by Sesshomaru. So she just turned her head. "We need to get him out of this state and fast! If we don't, he could either get very sick or even die!" she shouted. Everyone except for Inuyasha was shocked beyond belief.

"Why would I give a fuck if that bastard dies?! I ain't gonna help ya!" he shouted back. All of the sudden, Kagome had an idea of how to get him to help Sesshomaru. She smiled.

"Oh Inuyasha….." Kagome said sweetly. Inuyasha gulped.

"Don't you want to _**make**_ your _**brother**_ have a little fun by doing _**whatever you**_ want?" she said more sweetly.

_**This**_ made Inuyasha grin. "I guess I could have a _**little**_ fun with my _**brother**_."

"And I got a _**camera**_ to take pictures of this event that happened just in case he _**said**_ he didn't do any of this." Kagome said.

Inuyasha grinned even more than before. "Let's do it."

Kagome nodded and then looked up at Sesshomaru, "Um…Sesshomaru? Can you let go? I bet Jaken over there would _**love**_ a hug from you."

Sesshomaru, looking back and forth from Kagome's finger to Jaken then back to her, let's go of her and with his inhuman speed, grabbed Jaken and hugged him tightly. Everyone except Jaken, laughed. Inuyasha, however, was laughing so hard that he was on the verge of tearing up in his eyes. Kagome quickly grabbed her camera out of her bag and took the picture. '_This is defiantly going to spread word and fast!_'

"Ok! Now…um…roll over!" Kagome said, giggling a bit. Sesshomaru obeyed. They all laughed (except Jaken) while Kagome took the snapshot.

'_Let the fun begin……_'

One Hour Later

Laughter filled the forest. A group not far from here is playing around with a certain Lord. Who is it but none other than Sesshomaru himself. Kagome and her group of friends are laughing while they watch Sesshomaru do things he would _**never**_ do in his life time. They made him do so many things and each one of them had a turn at it. Rin asked for a piggyback ride. He did it. Inuyasha, to have her out on him his beads around his neck (I for got what it was called….sublication or something close to that….') and sit him. She did it…and of course he had to obey that command…but Inuyasha was laughing like crazy. Jaken…he was afraid to what his Lord would have done to him if he did anything so he just stayed where he was. Sango asked him to chase is tail. He did it. Miroku asked him to howl. He did it. Shippo asked him to tickle Jaken. He did it and Jaken laughed. And finally Kagome asked him to lick Inuyasha. He did it, but Inuyasha didn't like it and so on. They all laughed and had a good time until Kagome yawned.

"I think I had enough fun for one day. Let's get some sleep." Kagome announced. Everyone nodded, went to their sleeping spots and they all fell into a blissful sleep.

The Next Day

Everyone woke up to a low growl sound emitting from an angry Lord. When they all looked at him, they couldn't help but burst out laughing. He raised one of his eyebrows.

"What may I ask is so amusing about this Sesshomaru?" he said in a deep cold voice.

Kagome was the first to talk up, "Oh nothing pup---I mean Sesshomaru." and everyone laughed harder.

"You lie." He stated angrily.

"How so?" was Inuyasha's reply. Everyone kept on laughing.

Sesshomaru started to growl very loud now.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru now."

"Why?" both Inuyasha and Kagome said.

"I will kill you." He stated coldly.

Everyone paused on there laughing.

"Good." Sesshomaru said softer than before.

Then everyone started laughing again.

Kagome couldn't take it any more and gave Sesshomaru a package. "Here. Don't open it until you get 30 yards away from us." Everyone stopped laughing again.

Sesshomaru looked at the package and then took it. "Rin, Jaken, come." and with that he headed off towards the forest with Jaken and Rin following suit.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala all looked at each other before laughing again.

When he got to the length the miko had him go to, Sesshomaru opened the package and looked inside. He saw strangest paintings of him and the others that looked so real. Then he spotted a note at the bottom of the package. He opened it and read it.

_These are called photos from my time. They come from a machine called a camera. So these are really you doing all these things. If you are reading this note, please be aware that what you see is not what you are going to like. Bye now!_

_Kagome_

He put the note back in the package and looked at these so called '_photos_'. What he saw made his eyes turn red with anger.

_**He**_ did all _**this**_?! The _**Great**_ Sesshomaru did all _**this**_?! Sesshomaru was shocked beyond belief. He was mad…no, he was _**furious**_!

He growled and yelled out the one persons name he could only think of that would do all this,

"**KAGOME!!!!!!**"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ok so this is going to be a semi-short talk so here I go…So since I've added this one shot in called the Accidental Addiction, I have made up my mind and decided to make a Sequel to it called Accidental Addiction 2: Potion Gone Wrong! It's were Kagome goes back to here time to take a break off the feudal era but finds a potion shop and decides to go check it out. She meets a crazy old lady that knows about her love life and knows who she loves! The old lady then gives her a potion called the Forever Love Potion for free. So the day after she got the potion, Kagome decides to return to the feudal era only to find Sesshomaru waiting near the Bone Eaters Well! Kagome finally has the craziest idea and decides to test the potion out on Sesshomaru! What will happen to Sesshomaru and what will Kagome do when the icy lord falls for her?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay…I was grounded from the computer until my grades were back up…the same goes for my drawing pad…but no worries for I have two previews from the Accidental Addiction 2: Potion Gone Wrong! Believe me you'll love this…so far I think it's going to be longer than the first one…but I'm really not sure quite yet until I've updated it…but here are the previews!!!!

**Preview 1**

"Stupid half-breed…"

"Bastard…"

"Weakling…"

"Dumb ass…"

"Disgraceful breed…"

"Fucker…"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but kept on going with the little 'game'.

"Pathetic idiot…"

"Dogs bitch…"

"Insufferable half-breed…"

This could go on and on and on…but Sesshomaru wasn't going to give up that easily…

"Cretan…"

"Human lover…"

"Dog breath…"

**Preview 2**

---Flashback---

_Sango laughed hard with the others. She had asked Sesshomaru to run in circles and of course he did it._

"_Ok! My turn!" Kagome shouted. She turned to Inuyasha and said, "Hey, Inuyasha! Come here for a moment!"_

_Inuyasha,_ _was rolling on the ground laughing when he heard Kagome calling him over. He stopped laughing, got off the ground and walked over to Kagome._

"_What is it?" he asked. When she reached out towards him, the only thoughts that were running through his mind were 'Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIIIIITTTT!' or 'Is she going to hug me or kiss me?' until, that is, when he felt a tug around his neck. He looked down. Her hands where clutching the beads around his neck! Kagome gently took off the beads and held them in her hands. She then turned around to see Sesshomaru still running around in circles. 'Dogs are dogs…' she thought. Then it hit her…she grinned very big._

"_Oh Sesshomaru…" she called out. Sesshomaru stopped in mid tracks and looked up at Kagome. Everyone burst out laughing. The Great oh so Icy Lord of the Western Lands was drooling!!! Yes drooling! _(funny sight it would be to see him do…) _Kagome stopped laughing then cleared her throat. "Come here boy!!!" Everyone laughed even harder. Sesshomaru obediently ran over to her on all fours. Now Inuyasha was surly going to pee his pants off. Of course…Jaken already did._

_Kagome placed the beads around Sesshomaru then said, "Sesshomaru…" He looked up at her._

"_SIT!!!!"_

_Sesshomaru was sent face first into the floor. Now everyone was on the ground laughing. Inuyasha, however, just already pissed his pants from laughing so badly._

"_Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!!!!!!" More crashing sounds were heard across the lands. Everyone laughed so hard that they all could barely breath._

_Then the weirdest noise came from Sesshomaru…_

…_he whimpered._

_All the girls awed at the cute sound but all the boys just kept on laughing._

---End Flashback---

Hoped you like it!!!! Sorry that it was out of order…and a bit short…but like I said…I hoped you like it!!!


End file.
